


Promises

by GillianInOz



Series: An Honourable Endeavour [5]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: Set after episode S3:3 Prey





	Promises

“Show me,” Thursday said roughly.

“Sir, I’m all right.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Show me, Morse.”

Reluctantly Morse loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Should have just told me to undress,” he said with a crooked half smile. “That’s an order I’m used to following.”

Thursday wouldn’t be soothed, he only frowned at Morse as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the desk. Gently as he could he took Morse’s arm and turned him, drawing in a harsh breath at the mottled bruising beginning to discolour his shoulder.

“I’ve had worse,” Morse said quietly.

“Not at my hands,” Thursday said bitterly. 

“You were upset. You weren’t yourself.”

“I threw you against a wall,” Thursday bit out. “I half killed Hodges, and I’ve no regrets about that. But I’d as soon cut off my own arm than hurt you.”

“I know that, sir,” Morse said, laying his hand on Thursday’s where it held his forearm. “I do know that.”

Thursday closed his eyes and rested his forehead against tousled curls. “I’ll never lay a hand on you in anger again,” he swore.

“I know,” Morse said. “I know.” 

888

Morse lay on his front, head resting on his crossed arms, the last mottling of sunlight colouring the walls and floor of his room. Behind and beside him, his body pressed against him, Thursday was laying soft kisses against Morse’s freckles, one by one.

“Still trying to kiss it better?” Morse smiled over his shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Thursday hummed, tongue anointing one ruddy spot. “Tried and true method, this.”

“It’s definitely easing the pain,” Morse said. “Although you might have to keep at it for another hour or two.”

“Trust you to take advantage,” Thursday mock growled. “Although I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.” He followed the line of Morse’s spine now, dropping suckling kisses along sun flushed skin as Morse squirmed in delight. “Did I mention I’m a free agent this evening? Sam is staying with a mate tonight.”

Morse turned under Thursday’s hands, ignoring the huff of displeasure as Fred’s lips were forcibly separated from their worship.

“You can stay?” he asked, eyes wide. “All night?”

“Any objection?”

“No, not at all.” Morse smiled. “Not at all. Almost makes up for being eaten by a tiger today.”

“Don’t remind me,” Thursday groaned, laying back on the narrow bed. “A tiger in Oxford. Wait until that hits the papers.”

“It’ll be quite an inquest,” Morse agreed, stroking Thursday’s hand where it rested low on his belly. “I don’t think I’ve got any food in,” he realised.

“We can stroll out later, get some fish and chips. Stop for a pint.”

“Or two,” Morse agreed, playing with Thursday’s fingers now, rubbing his thumb over calloused skin. “Aren’t you worried,” he said, not looking up. “About spending the night in my bed? Not too intimate for you?”

“Thought we’d cleared that up,” Thursday said, leaning up on one elbow, trying to catch Morse’s eye. “I told you I wasn’t going to pull away.”

Morse nodded, but kept his fingers entangled with Thursday’s, pressing both their hands against his stomach. “It’s not always easy for me to trust,” he said softly. “I suppose I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I shouldn’t ever have brought the subject up in the first place,” Thursday confessed. “And if you think it’s easy for me to admit when I’ve made a mistake with you, think again. What we have is too important for me to mess up, Morse.”

Morse frowned, meeting his eyes. “Mistake?” he repeated tonelessly. 

“Mistake,” Thursday repeated. “I burdened you with my doubts. I didn’t trust you to know your own mind.”

“Then you don’t think… You don’t think the mistake was pairing with me?”

“Lord, no!” Thursday said, appalled. “That’s the last thing I think! The mistake I made was second guessing us both. We’re not too close. We’re as close as we need to be. Both of us,” Thursday emphasised. “We give each other what we need, and that’s got nothing to do with anyone else, or any other pairing.”

Morse gazed deep into his eyes and Thursday stared back unflinchingly, trying with all his heart to convey his sincerity. Then Morse’s lean face creased and he smiled. 

“Good,” he said. 

“That’s it?” Thursday said. “Good?”

“Very good?” Morse ventured. “I’m glad you sorted it out. I can stop worrying.”

“Well, all right then,” Thursday said. Would he ever understand his young lover? 

Lover? Thursday laid back as Morse turned and snuggled under his chin. Where had that come from? Morse was his bagman, his protégé. The junior to his senior. He was paired with Morse, they weren’t lovers.

Morse’s hand was lazily stroking Thursday’s belly now, scratching gently at the drying evidence of their recent love making.

Love making, Thursday thought. What else could he call it? He’d made love to Morse as tenderly as he knew how. Carefully trying not to exacerbate the bruises on his shoulder. Apologising for the burst of rage that had caused them. Trying to convey with his hands and his lips his gratitude that Morse was all right, that a tiger – of all things – hadn’t robbed Thursday of his bright, shining light.

Well, he thought, letting his hand stroke up to Morse’s tousled head where it rested under his chin. Well, all right then. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. So it was love he felt for Morse, he could admit it now. Of course it was love, it had always been love. 

But he wasn’t going to fall into the trap of thinking there was anything wrong about that love, not again. Love could never be wrong. He was giving Morse what he needed, and Morse fulfilled needs Thursday hadn’t even known he’d had. And he had no doubt that Morse returned his feelings, no matter what name the younger man chose to put to them.

No way on Earth would Fred Thursday second guess himself again, or regret, for one minute, the gift he’d been given when Morse walked into his life. 

No need for soppy words or romance, and really, no place between them for that. Just this. This steady love. This comfort, this tenderness. This blessing. He would never question it again.

Thursday made that his second promise of the day.


End file.
